


Successfully Transmitted

by hwdrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Radio, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i did this because of love game radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts
Summary: Love Game Radio. Seventeen. Hoshi. Woozi.No one actually expected this, even the guest himself, Lee Jihoon.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Successfully Transmitted

**Author's Note:**

> okay here we gooooo, a failed attempt! love game radio!soonhoon <3

Everyone inside the studio clapped as soon as they finished the “Love Game Radio” broadcast. It lasted for almost 40 minutes, yes, kind of short because Woozi and Hoshi were late. Not their fault though, it was Left and Right 4th win. Mingyu had to bother them drastically, pretending to throw tantrums, if they weren’t coming. So, arriving late it is.

The hosts warmly hugged the both of them, saying they did great and other things _. It was fun_ , Jihoon said partially convincing himself. He just dug a really large hole, _shit_ , he really tried to filter the words coming out from his mouth but just seeing Hoshi being that hippy-hoppy jolly he couldn’t contain it. The never ending praise, glances, nose scrunches, everything. _Stupid_. He ain’t doing radio broadcast again alone with Soonyung, it’s a pledge.

“Earth to Ji, maybe?” Soonyoung snapped the thought out of him, flashing that luminous giddy grin and slanted beautiful eyes. _Okay, let’s pretend he didn’t say beautiful._ “Wanna grab a snack before going back to the dorm? I’m pretty sure you’re also hungry! I swear to Peter, my little friends inside my tum-”

“Fine,” Jihoon sighed in defeat, also to shut the older’s lips that practically runs twenty-four seven. The word ‘no’ wasn’t in his vocabulary when it comes to Kwon Soonyoung. Of course, he’s in love with his bestfriend for God knows how long already. And, the other one has no idea. _He’s dumb._ Sure thing, Jihoon and Soonyoung made songs _together_ , amounting of six. But, it doesn’t hide the fact that the producer himself, made more than those only for Soonyoung. _He definitely dug his own grave._

Soonyoung tugged the side of Jihoon’s waist as they walk to the car, _“Stop doing that.”_ The smaller mouthed silently, ignoring the loud thumping of his heart. _Stupid, stupid._ Yet the reply he only got was _~~cute~~_ munching, more of a teasing. These days, Jihoon noticed that his co-unit leader always meddle him. That one time when Jihoon tried to meditate inside his studio, _hell yeah comeback’s fun but a pain in the ass,_ Soonyoung barged in bringing his favorite foods and random short stories. Plus, the beverage cola. Or maybe when they filmed for that specific showcase which he doesn’t remember _,_ early in the morning. He was sick but Soonyoung hoard both of his shoulders, hinting Jihoon to rest on his chest. _All day and it’s weird._ Not wanting to assume things but, _shrugs_ , it’s just a mirage. Yes, Soonyoung will never reciprocate his feelings. That’s on period.

Truthfully, the night horizon illuminating beyond their eyes was pretty nice. The stars were shining brightly and so is the guy beside him who kept on bragging how fun the filming was, “I never really thought, like Ji? I almost cried when you chose me. We, well, you have 12 choices but you picked me! Ah, you really love me, huh?” _I do, and it sucks._ No, not that _suck_ because loving Soonyoung was one of the greatest decision in his life. It’s just that, the probability of them being together is a slope failure. “Kwon Soonyoung, it would be very nice if you’d shut your mouth for a minute or so. And tell your orders,” surpassing the bitterness of his voice caused by the sad testaments of his brain, track stopped at the drive thru of McDonalds. “Don’t keep her waiting.” Jihoon turned his back and that’s the cue for Soonyoung to stop talking. _He might be tired._ Not long ago, Jihoon fell into a deep slumber.

_Look at the stars_ _  
_ _Look how they shine for you_ _  
_ _And everything you do_ _  
_ _Yeah they were all yellow_

_I came along_ _  
_ _I wrote a song for you_ __  
_And all the things you do_ _  
_ _And it was called "Yellow"_

The producer tardily opened his eyes when a pair of cold hands touched his cheeks, it’s Soonyoung and music studio. With that ‘Yellow’ background music, why is this so _romantic?_ “What are you doing here? You should have just go home. Hosh-”

“Shh.” Jihoon’s face still cupped with his left hand, while the other caressed his forehead folds to release the tension, “First of all, you haven’t eaten anything yet. Your worms inside your tummy were probably hungry.” His heart started racing rapidly again. _Fuck_. “I can manage.” Soonyoung as stubborn as he is, hastily slide the paper bag in front of them. Revealing a whole McDonalds family meal. “Do you really think I can finish all of that?”

Soonyoung proceeded on feeding him, stuffing burger or fries inside his mouth. He gladly accepts them, he’s too tired to argue anyway. Soonyoung’s schemes are always skeptical, so Jihoon’s really uneasy. “I’m done.” With no words, the older cleaned the table and went out of the room. _What’s with Soonyoung?_

_He_ _must have left_ , Jihoon thought. Twenty minutes later, there’s still no sign of Soonyoung. He sat on his chair, turning the PC on lazily, he’d love to keep a company though. _Why did he leave_? Psh. Soonyoung’s smile flashed beneath him, _oh dear_ , here we go again. It’s also a secret that most of their love songs mainly revolved around his bestfriend. Jihoon started making beats, building up the rhythm with his slender fingers, and switching the notes from G Major to C# Major.

Just when he’s about to record some scribbled lyrics from his note, the door opened again. Releasing Soonyoung with two cans, and a string. “What the hell, Kwon?” He smiled sheepishly, asking for forgiveness. “Sorry, took long! While throwing the garbage out, saw some two cans. I remembered that one movie when they tried to, you know, communicate? I’ve always wanted to try this, please Ji? Promise. I won’t bother you after this.”

Again, ‘no’ wasn’t in his vocabulary when it comes to Kwon Soonyoung. “Glad that cup of coffee still keeps me sane.” Soonyoung lend him the other can, “So you’ll stay here and I’m gonna go to the other studio, okay? The string’s long enough, no worries!” Ji had no choice but to nod. “Start talking in 30 seconds!”

When the dancer disappeared in his sight, he mentally counted from one to thirty. Jihoon was never really a science guy, so this idea was plainly nonsense for him. As if the other can would really hear what he’ll say. _Whatever._ It’s not like sound waves would actually work.

The number reached thirty, so he released a shaky breath. He reached for the wide opening of the can, not really thinking straight. “Kwon Soonyoung…”

“I love you. I mean, not just a member or a friend, more than that. I know okay this is foolish, but I really love you. For years already.” You’re right, he chose to profess his love this way. “Well, apparently it hurts knowing that this feeling, _ugh_ I’m really bad at this. Wait, am I supposed to only say one wor-”

Jihoon plastered a shock expression on his face, he’s not even done confessing and there’s Soonyoung standing at his door way. “I thought you wanted to try this? I’m stil-” His mind paused when Soonyoung pressed his lips against his. Soonyoung is kissing him. _Soonyoung is kissing him?!_

It was soft. Longing. Needy but passionate. Like a fragile flower that is needed to be taken care of. It’s magical. The kiss deepened when Jihoon unconsciously pulled Soonyoung’s nape even closer. “S-soonyoung..”

The taller smiled and pulled away, resting his forehead against Jihoon. “Successfully transmitted.”

“W-what?”

“I received your message well, Ji. I’m just outside listening. I’m really expecting to hear your stress about this comeback but I heard a confession instead.” Soonyoung chuckled and it’s such a sight for Jihoon even though he embarrassed himself awhile ago. “You see, I love you too.”

“S-soonyoun-”

“I love you Lee Jihoon, I said.”

“I love you, too.”

Jihoon finds it really hard to admit mistakes but that night he accepted that he’s wrong. _Sound waves do really work with two pieces of can and a string. A relationship, too. With two persons and a four letter word._

**Author's Note:**

> lol i really wrote this for like 40 minutes and i didn't even bother checking the grammars and typographical error so please bear with me hehe. 
> 
> 우지 마음에 호시있네~
> 
> \- kianne.


End file.
